The Call
by FSULinz
Summary: Elizabeth gets a phone call Henry can't seem to forget.


Elizabeth Adams tapped the end of her pencil on her desk, deep in thought at the book laid out in front of her. Her Calculus II midterm was tomorrow and she was probably stressing herself out more than she needed to. She loved math-this was her thing. Still, her first round of college midterms was making her crazy. Everything came so naturally to her in high school and she wasn't used to having to study as much as she had since beginning college. Elizabeth sighed as she put her pencil down and leaned back in her chair. Midterms, her overbearing roommates, her brother, the new guy she had recently started seeing more of. One thing was for sure, she couldn't say she was bored in college.

Elizabeth's mind wandered to the grad student she had met by literally running into him at the library. She hadn't heard from Henry in a few days. Looking back, she felt awful about how she had behaved last week. She hadn't been in a very good place and felt so bad for just leaving him at the coffee shop and not having a chance to explain herself. Usually they studied together at least once a week, but they were both so busy with midterms and other activities that they hadn't spent any time at all together this week. "He's probably just busy with midterms, too. We have class on Friday in the same building, I'll go find him then to apologize if I haven't heard from him," she thought, sitting back up in her chair and picking up her pencil to continue reviewing the chapter in her book. As well as things had been going with Henry, she couldn't think about that now. She had five midterms to get through. She would find him after she survived this week. She blew out a breath to refocus herself, and immersed herself in the formulas on the page in front of her.

The book in front of Henry McCord might as well have been blank. He had been drowning in midterms for days. He attempted to focus, but his mind drifted toward Elizabeth. After their chance meeting in the library, they had studied together and gone out on a few dates. He really enjoyed spending time with her, and was looking forward to getting to know her better. She was incredibly smart, funny and beautiful. They had just started spending time together, he shouldn't be as upset as he was. "I love you, Will". Had he heard her right? Who was Will? They weren't serious and she didn't owe him an explanation; but it still hurt that they were going on dates and spending time together, and she was telling another guy she loved him? He had to find the time to talk to her and break it off with her. What was she thinking? What was _he_ thinking?

Henry replayed the scene from last week in his head. A smile crept across his face as he remembered seeing her outside his class last Friday.

Henry exited his class, his bookbag over his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Elizabeth leaning against the wall across from his classroom. "Elizabeth, hi! What are you doing here?" a wide grin plastered on his face as he walked over to greet Elizabeth Adams. They were so new he wasn't even sure what to call her- friend? Girlfriend? They would have to have that discussion at some point. Whatever they were, he definitely liked her.

"My class is downstairs, and the professor let us go a few minutes early so I decided to come wait for you to get out of class. Want to go grab a coffee?" She timidly smiled up at him.

"I'd love to. Let's go" Henry guided her out the building toward the campus coffee shop.

As they sat sipping their coffee, Henry could tell something was off with Elizabeth. "Hey, you ok?" He finally asked her softly. She hadn't really said much since they had ordered their coffees.

"Yes, I'm fine, Thanks." Elizabeth inhaled sharply. " Thanks again for coffee, Henry. I, uh, have a lot to do. I'll see you Monday in the library?"

Henry was positive he was making a spectacle of himself as she walked away. If it were possible, he was sure his mouth would literally be on the floor. What just happened? Since he had spotted her waiting for him outside of his class, Henry had hoped that Elizabeth would have said yes if he would have asked her out for this weekend. He watched in disbelief as Elizabeth walked out of the coffee shop. Finally composing himself, Henry disposed of their trash and headed to the library to study. Way to go, McCord, he thought to himself.

Not much studying got done that afternoon. Elizabeth had worried him, and Henry really hoped she was ok. After making a stop off campus, he found himself in front of Elizabeth's dorm room. Henry had made a quick trip to the grocery store- one thing he knew was that Elizabeth loved her popcorn. Even if she wasn't there, that was something he could leave with a note, and hopefully put a smile on her face.

As he approached her room, Henry could tell her door was open. Drawing closer, he could hear her end of the phone conversation. "Ok Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye, Will. I love you." Henry heard the click of the phone as she hung up.

Henry froze. What? Did he just hear her right? I love you, Will? His mind was racing. Not knowing what else to do, Henry's first thought was just to get off of Elizabeth's floor, and out of her building.

Looking back, leaving Elizabeth's dorm without confronting her might not have been the best decision. Henry was so angry with her and annoyed with himself. Why was he letting this bother him so much? Why was she spending time with him when she was clearly in love with some other guy? He hoped he would feel better once he got the chance to talk to her. That phone conversation was literally all Henry could think about all week. He was glad midterms were almost over- He would be able to find some time to talk to her in a few days and clear his conscience. He wasn't one to just disappear on someone and never speak to them again without a reason.

Friday. He would take care of this Friday. Right now, he had exams to study for.

This was probably the hardest day of the year for Elizabeth Adams. The anniversary of her parents death. She was trying hard to power through this day. She was going through the motions of classes just like any other day, but she just wanted to collapse in her bed and forget everything for a while. "Wait? What?" Elizabeth was snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed everyone packing up their belongings. Is it time to go already?" She thought, looking up at the clock. "Thank God" she murmured as she realized the professor had dismissed the class ten minutes early. Elizabeth made a mental reminder to ask a classmate to borrow their notes later- she had no clue of anything the professor had said the entire hour she had sat in class.

As she collected her belongings, she managed a smile as she remembered Henry had class in this building today. Since her professor dismissed early, she decided she would go wait for Henry's class to be released. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone today, but she was hoping a bit of normalcy would help her feel better.

As they sat and sipped their coffee making small talk, Elizabeth debated on telling Henry why she was struggling today. She wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation with anyone.

"Hey, you ok?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Henry's gentle voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, Thanks." Elizabeth inhaled sharply. "Thanks again for coffee, Henry. I, uh, have a lot to do. I'll see you Monday in the library?"

Elizabeth made it on autopilot to her room, dropping her bookbag on the floor and collapsing face first on her bed sobbing. The anniversary of her parents' death had hit her hard this year. She was regretting trying to make it a normal day- she should have just stayed curled up in her bed with the door locked.

Elizabeth was brought out of a fitful sleep by an incessant ringing. It took a minute to get her bearings, finally able to put the pieces of the puzzle together- she had fallen asleep, and her phone ringing had been the catalyst to bring her out of her nap. As she reached for her phone, she realized she hadn't even bothered to shut the door before she laid down on her bed. Just how long had she been napping?

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered, her voice still groggy and thick with sleep.

"Hi sis, I wanted to call and see how you were doing today." Elizabeth sighed. Will. Her brother was calling to check on her today.

"Hi Will. Thanks. It's been hard today but I'm surviving. How about you?"

Brother and sister made small talk for a while, catching up and trying to joke with each other.

"Listen sis, I gotta go. I have a test tomorrow I have to study for. I love you and we'll talk soon, ok? I should try to come and see you one weekend, I'd love to see what UVA looks like."

"Ok, yeah. I'll see you soon. I love you Will", she replied. Hanging up the phone, she padded over to shut the door, and then crawled back into bed. Elizabeth just wanted this day to be over.

Elizabeth walked out of her class on Friday lighter than she had felt in a long time. She had survived a horrible week -five midterms and the anniversary of her parents death. On the top of her to-do list: find Henry and apologize for being so distant. She was really looking forward to seeing him. She flew up the two flights of stairs in hopes of catching him when he left his class.

Henry couldn't contain his excitement as he exited his classroom after his last midterm. A few of his cohorts had invited him out for drinks tonight to celebrate making it through the week, and he gladly accepted. He needed to blow off some steam. Elizabeth would be priority number one tomorrow.

"Henry!" Wait- was that? Henry turned to follow the voice. Definitely Elizabeth. He was so surprised to see her, he momentarily forgot how upset he was with her. It was then he noticed the big smile across her face- of course she was happy to see him.

Elizabeth moved forward to hug him, but stopped when she noticed his facial expression. It didn't look like he was thrilled for her to be there. She opened her mouth to speak, but Henry began rambling before she had the chance.

"Elizabeth. Uh, hi. I wasn't expecting you to be here waiting for me." He noticed her turned facial expression. She seemed hurt.

"I know, Henry. I'm really sorry. Do you have time for a coffee? I could use one after this week," Elizabeth shyly smiled up at him, trying to read his face, his body language- anything that would tell her he was willing to grab some coffee with her.

"Uh, sure, ok. I can't stay long but I do have some time", he stammered.

Elizabeth felt hopeful as she led them out of the building toward the coffee shop, retracing the route they had taken just the week before.

A silence fell over them as they walked. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally reached the coffee shop and placed their orders. Thankfully, with it being the Friday afternoon of midterms, the shop was quiet. After taking their drinks from the barista, they mindlessly made their way to their usual table.

Both sat at the table staring at their coffees. Elizabeth was taken aback by Henry's attitude- he seemed so cold toward her. What was going on?

"It's really good to see you", Elizabeth finally managed, trying to break the ice.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" Henry flatly asked as he glared at her.

Elizabeth leaned slowly back in her chair away from the table, shocked at Henry's tone of voice.

"What's going on? Are you upset with me? I'm-" Elizabeth was so confused. If Henry was this upset with her over not speaking with him this week, she wasn't sure if this would work out or not.

"Why are you even here?" Henry wasn't even giving her a chance to say anything.

"What are you talking about?" the confusion evident on Elizabeth's face.

"You don't want to be here with me. So why are you here?" Henry was perplexed. Why was she not understanding him?

"Henry please help me here because I am really confused. What are you talking about?" Elizabeth sighed, frustration beginning to rise- what was going on?

"You're with someone else. So why are you here?" He snapped, staring at her.

"What? Henry, I'm not seeing anyone else. What would make you think that?" the look of shock was evident on her face.

Henry explained, "I was worried about you Friday. You seemed down and I wanted to cheer you up. I brought you popcorn. You forgot to shut the door and I happened to walk up when you were talking to your boyfriend."

"Henry, I don't have ano…. Wait. What conversation?" The words Henry was saying weren't registering in her mind.

"When I came to your room you were talking on the phone. You said 'I love you Will"."

Slowly, the conversation came back to Elizabeth. 'Oh my God,' she thought to herself. With everything going on, she has forgotten the conversation with Will. She tried to unknot her stomach. He thought she was seeing someone else?

"Will's my brother". Elizabeth's eyes fell on Henry, hoping to read his facial expression as she explained.

Henry leaned forward; elbows on the table and studied his coffee cup. He scrubbed his hand over his face, finally composing himself. He looked up at Elizabeth. "Oh. My God. Elizabeth, I just heard you say I love you, and I've been making myself crazy all week thinking it was someone else you were seeing. I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Oh, Henry. I have felt so bad all week because of the way that I left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was going on. I tried to, I just-" she sighed, composing her thoughts.

Henry studied the pained expression on her face. He had been so very, very wrong.

Elizabeth looked down at her coffee cup, rhythmically moving her fingers along the plastic lid.

Henry sat up straight in his chair and ran his hands through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he reached across the table and took her hand.

"I am so sorry, Elizabeth. I jumped to conclusions I shouldn't have." Henry didn't think he could ever apologize enough.

She took a deep breath. "My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15. Last Friday was the anniversary of their death. My brother was calling to check on me." She eyed the coffee cup in front of her like it was a book for class.

"Oh my God, Elizabeth. I had no idea. All week I was so angry at myself for walking away. I should have talked to you." Henry's words were barely a whisper.

" It's ok. You didn't know. I wanted to tell you last week, but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it." Elizabeth was still intently studying her coffee cup, not quite ready to make eye contact with Henry again.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just being understanding and not completely writing me off is enough. That you were upset and still wanted to talk to me means a lot. Thank you." Elizabeth was finally able to look at Henry and see his reaction. She was expecting to see anger and was pleasantly surprised at the warmth on his face.

"I am still such an ass for jumping to conclusions. Can I take you out tomorrow night to make up for it?"

"I would really like that."

Elizabeth broke eye contact with Henry and lowered her head slightly and noticed his hand was still on hers. Her eyes drifted back up toward Henry's as she managed a small smile.

Henry let go of her hand and scooted his chair back. "Come on, let's go." He stood up, collected their trash, and placed it in the trash can that was located behind him. Pushing in his chair, Henry slung his bookbag over his shoulder, and turned toward Elizabeth and reached out his hand for her to take, and they walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand.

When they walked outside, Henry turned toward Elizabeth. Her smile warmed him despite the slight chill of the mid-October air.

Henry pulled Elizabeth into a hug and felt her relax against him. "I'm sorry. For everything," He whispered to her.


End file.
